Mahou Combat!
by Alzrius
Summary: My Negima x Mortal Kombat fusion spamfic! You just know I had fun with this!
1. Chapter 1

Mahou Combat: Deadly Agreement

Alzrius

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but I'm willing to fight you for them.

-----

"Mahou Combat has always been, and will always be."

Mahora campus, on a bright, sunlit day, with students walking and chatting.

"Some seek to use the tournament to destroy all that is good. Others seek vengeance, power, or eternal life."

Takamichi eating lunch at a café with Shizuna, smiling and laughing.

"Time and again, each individual threat to Mahora has been defeated, and the school has enjoyed relative peace and security for many years. But there is concern that Mahora is once again in danger, and this time, the thread of evil has two faces."

Chigusa Amagasaki vaults out of a tiny window, landing outside, and takes off running, looking behind her as she does.

"It is now known that the sorceress Chigusa Amagasaki has escaped from her prison in Kyoto."

Chigusa examining the World Tree closely, and then looking over a large group of inactive mecha.

"Since her escape, she has uncovered the secrets of the World Tree, discovered the long-forgotten mechanized army of the school's Number One Genius, and most disturbing of all…"

Chigusa shakes hands with Evangeline.

"Formed an alliance with our old enemy, Evangeline A. K. McDowell. Together, they plotted to overthrow the only two people who could foil their conquest of Japan's magic."

Chachamaru goes to visit the Headmaster, convincing him to again stamp the forms that allow Evangeline to leave the school.

Chigusa and Evangeline walk into a large Shinto temple.

"The first was the head of the Kansai Magic Association, Eishun Konoe. In a false show of repentance, they sprung their attack."

Evangeline and Chigusa walk up to Eishun and bow. Glancing at each other as they bow, they suddenly run forward. A death-scream can be heard as the picture of Eishun together with the Thousand Master suddenly cracks for no apparent reason.

"They then traveled to Mahora by way of a mystic portal known only to sorcerers and demons. There, they confronted Takamichi T. Takahata, champion of Mahou Combat."

Takamichi is lounging outside, smoking a cigarette. Shizuna walks up behind him, but her form blurs and the glamour falls away, revealing Evangeline instead.

Takamichi looks behind him. Seeing Evangeline, he falls into a combat stance as the two begin to fight, with Takamichi quickly establishing the upper hand.

"It has long been Evangeline's desire to drink Takamichi's blood. With Chigusa's help, she achieved this goal."

As Evangeline and Takamichi fight, Chigusa takes an ofuda and throws it onto Takamichi's back. He stiffens as its magic paralyzes him, allowing Evangeline to grab him and break his neck, dropping his corpse to the ground.

"Takamichi…is dead."

Evangeline kneels over his corpse, bending down to drink his blood dry.

"They have since returned to the school's Engineering Building, and are using Evangeline's magic to animate the mechanized army."

Evangeline casts a spell over a mech, which suddenly jerks to life, its sensors glowing.

"They will use it to conquer Mahora, and eventually, all of Japan."

Evangeline and Chigusa stand, grinning, with the mechanized army behind them.

"They will be unstoppable."

Negi stands, facing Asuna, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Mana, and Kaede, who are arranged around a campfire on the campus. Negi continues speaking.

"I can no longer stand idly by and allow this evil to consume the school. I have relinquished my status as teacher of 3-A, to form contracts with all of you and lead you to battle."

Negi looks over the assembled group.

"We must act now. We must stop this Deadly Agreement."


	2. Chapter 2

Mahou Combat: Seduction

Alzrius

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. Sue me, and I'll perform my custom fatality on you.

-----

"It was not by chance that this struggle occurred."

Negi lashes out with a punch, connecting with Evangeline's nose and snapping her head back.

"I was the one who gave evil the chance it needed, thereby fulfilling an ancient prophecy."

Negi tries to land a blow on Chigusa, but she blocks it, returning the punch and sending Negi reeling.

"Negi's partners had failed to stop the Deadly Agreement from fully animating the mechanized army of the Number One Genius."

Negi blocks a second blow from Chigusa, his fist then connecting with her cheek.

"One by one they fell in battle, until only Negi himself remained. Defying the Headmaster's wishes, he challenged Evangeline and Chigusa to Mahou Combat…Mahora's last hope for freedom."

Negi steps into a combat stance. Chigusa does the same, and then rushes at him. Negi furiously blocks an offensive combination from her, and then grabs her arm, pulling her forward and bending over so he can flip her over him. Evangeline, seeing a chance, rushes at him, but Negi sees her coming and uses his control of the wind to slip behind her, blasting her in the back with an unincanted spell.

Chigusa, having already gotten to her feet, charges Negi and catches him with a blow to the face before he can block it. Reeling, he's unable to stop Chigusa's kick from sending him stumbling back.

Off-balance, both Chigusa and a recovered Evangeline rush at Negi. But he gets his bearings back before they reach him, suddenly jumping and catching them both across the face with a double spinning kick.

Evangeline manages to stay on her feet while Chigusa falls, and casts a spell at Negi. Negi's quickly incants a shield spell though, blocking Evangeline's magic. Surprised, she's caught off-guard as Negi then sends a spell at her, knocking her off her feet.

Focusing on Chigusa next, Negi casts the same spell at her, shooting a beam of light at her. Chigusa, however, is prepared, and raises a sudden wall of ofudas. Keeping the beam up, Negi manages to punch through them, hitting Chigusa and sending her flying.

Returning his concentration to Evangeline, Negi starts to blast her more, trying to fry her. But Chigusa recovers quickly, and throws a charm at Negi which sends him stumbling. This buys the weakened Evangeline time to summon a Mahora student, obviously in her thrall, over to her. Biting the girl's neck and drinking her blood, Evangeline is reinvigorated, pushing the now-dead student away and sitting up, hitting Negi with a bolt of dark energy, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Negi fought well against the two sorceresses, and for a time it seemed as though victory was at hand. But the might of Evangeline and Chigusa was overwhelming…even for the son of the Thousand Master."

As Negi struggles to rise, Evangeline and Chigusa both chant. Evangeline's dark magic takes hold of Negi, holding him helplessly in the air. Using more of her ofudas, Chigusa summons a large snake demon, which slams into Negi, knocking him back to the ground with enough force to crack the concrete.

Evangeline and Chigusa step closer to the defeated Negi, as his eyes slowly close.

"Negi was defeated. The Deadly Agreement had won."

Evangeline glances from the downed Negi to Chigusa, a scheming look on her face. Chigusa, however, notices, glaring at Evangeline and turning to face her fully. Evangeline steps into a combat stance, and Chigusa nods, doing the same.

"Their victory was short-lived. As suspicion and lust for power overcame both Evangeline and Chigusa, the former allies turned on each other. The Deadly Agreement…was no more."

Evangeline strikes first, hitting Chigusa in the stomach, making her double over enough to then strike her in the face, making her fall back. As she comes in hard for another strike, Chigusa blocks her arm, hitting her with a punch to the chest. Hurt, Evangeline slips under Chigusa's kick, scurrying behind her for a quick blow to the kidneys. Evangeline then tries to follow it up with a double strike to the stomach, but Chigusa side-steps the blow and, again grabbing Evangeline's arms, drags her forward and off-balance.

Evangeline manages to turn around and raise her arms in time to block Chigusa's descending fists, but Chigusa pushes against Evangeline's arms, forcing them down long enough so that when Chigusa raises a fist again, Evangeline can't stop it from smashing into her face. Hurting, Evangeline desperately grabs for the other sorceress, but Chigusa pulls her arm away, her other hand grabbing Evangeline by the throat and lifting her in the air…before breaking her neck.

"Chigusa defeated Evangeline, and reveled in her conquest."

Chigusa drops Evangeline's body to the ground as she hears footsteps from the entrance to the Engineering Building, turning to see who is approaching.

"But it is said that Mahora has only one true ruler. And that ruler had returned."

A figure approaches, unable to be seen. The mechanized army looks over at the newcomer, and then the mechs lower themselves to the floor, kneeling. As in walks…

"Chao Lingshen. Mahora's Number One Genius. The prophecy had been fulfilled. The Number One Genius had indeed returned to reclaim her army and impose her dominance."

Chigusa looks at Chao, aghast, shouting a denial. Chao, wearing an obviously technomagical cloak, just smirks in response, advancing.

"Death awaited all who stood in her way."

Chigusa, using an ofuda, casts a spell, firing energy at Chao, but it doesn't penetrate her cloak. Chigusa, unwilling to give up, keeps up the stream of energy futilely.

Evangeline, her broken neck having regenerated, stands up. Surveying the scene and realizing what's going on, nods to Chigusa, who breaks off her attack. Again chanting together, the two sorceresses again cast spells simultaneously, firing magical energy at Chao, but still unable to penetrate the cloak she's wearing.

As Chao advances, Negi, having regained consciousness, stands up, stepping between the women he'd been fighting minutes ago.

"And so it was that a new agreement was born out of desperation. Sworn enemies joined forces against a common threat."

All acting together, Negi, Evangeline, and Chigusa all cast spells, trying to force Chao back. They almost succeed, the backlash of energy sending the mechanized army tumbling…but Chao still advances. Negi stops firing at her, and instead starts to chant, forming a ball of light in his hands that begins to grow in size.

"Negi began to realize that even their combined might would not be enough. There was only one chance left."

Chigusa screams at Negi, not understanding what he's doing, but he ignores her. As Chao reaches the trio, Negi finishes his chanting, pushing the ball of magical energy against her cloak…as it explodes. The entire Engineering Building is leveled to the ground.

"Negi's sacrifice…was in vain. For the blast had little effect on the Number One Genius."

Chao stands up amidst the wreckage, holding Negi's wand.

"Now Chao has what she needs to reshape the campus as she sees fit."

Standing amidst fire, his features hidden in shadow, is Kotaro Inugami, telling the story.

"I was the fool who brought her this power. Only I can destroy this threat born…of seduction."

-----

Author's Notes: That last line requires some explanation. Basically, Chao seduced and slept with Kotaro, which made him pliant and eager to please his new lover. It was only too late that he realized that she was using him to take over Mahora.


End file.
